Four Textbooks, Four Roses
by CertifiedShipper
Summary: How will Fletcher make it up to Olive when he offends her? Find out by clicking! One shot, Folive-y


**Wow, yeah. Not Seddie or iCarly related, making a total of ONE non-iCarly related story. Also, I_ really_ need to work on those. Um... Bye.**

* * *

Olive had finally snapped.

After all these years he'd spent being turned down, you think he would finally grow a backbone and stop fawning over her like precious gold.

He was with her now, why did he care about Chyna anyway?

The he in question was Fletcher, and the outrageous thing he'd done this time happened to be that fact that he spent all week dressing her up like Chyna, trying to teach her to play guitar like Chyna, and even commenting on how beautiful she'd be if she dyed her hair to look like Chyna's.

She was finally sick of it.

"Fletcher, if you really cared about me, you'd want to spend time with me, not your little Chyna-clone. I'm so sick of you always acting like the world would stop spinning without her. Go get her, or another girl who doesn't mind you trying to change her like this, but don't bother with me."

With that, she stormed off. She walked into her dorm, ripping her stupid wig off and going to change before Chyna saw. Later, Chyna walked in. Olive had been sitting on the couch hugging a pillow to her chest, clearly bored.

"Hey, Olive. Someone left a perfectly good guitar out in the room-o-vator! I was going to grab it, but then I thought, 'I have enough guitars, duh!' so I just left it there."

"Wow, thanks for sharing that completely uninteresting story with me."

"What's wrong with you?" Chyna asked, offended.

"I'm sorry, Chyna. It's just that… I think I broke up with Fletcher."

"You think?" Chyna asked, sitting down next to Olive on the couch "Why do you think?"

"Well… I told him to go find someone else. But I wish I didn't. And I don't think her wanted me to either. But it's been hours, and he still hasn't shown up to talk."

"Why would you tell him to go find someone else?"

"Because, he's clearly still not over you! Chyna, he's been spending the whole week trying to make me like you and that's not what I want! Why should I want that, anyway? Who would?"

"Nobody would, Olive. You're not wrong." Chyna slid an arm around her friend and rubbed her shoulder. "I wouldn't want that, and-"

"Well, you're the one he's so obsessed with! Go date him! I'm sure you two would be happy together, because he'd never try to change you!"

"Olive, please don't be mad. I never wanted this. When I found out you two were together, I was over the moon. And do you know why?"

"Of course I know why, but that doesn't mean things always work out, Chyna."

"No, because you two have the best chemistry. I was even kind of jealous sometimes, because you two connected like you were destined for each other. I don't know why he's hung up on me when he should be loving you, but I promise it's not something I'm happy about. I'd change it if I could."

"He doesn't want me."

Chyna said nothing. The girls sat in silence before the door to the room-o-vator opened revealing Fletcher, carrying what looked like a stack of books and four pink roses.

"Well… I'm going to go get something to eat, which should take at least…" Chyna spoke as she studied Fletcher, "An hour. Bye!"

Fletcher walked in and set the books down on the table.

"Oh, textbooks for me, roses for Chyna. You are so thoughtful! Get out." Olive spoke quickly, staring into his eyes and pointing at the door.

"This is all for you, Olive. And I'm not leaving until I'm finished what I have to say and you listen to me. After this, if you want me to leave, I will. But I can't guarantee I won't come back tomorrow, and the next day, and the next day, and the next day, until you hear me out."

"Fine. I'm listening."

"Okay. I have four books here. Four roses. I got pink ones, because I know they're your favorite."

Olive supressed a tiny smile and motioned for him to go on.

"The first one… is when you walked into the A.N.T. Farm for the first time. You were almost ten. I offered to show you around after Gibson screamed about being allergic to you. I asked you what your favorite subject was. You asked me to tell you mine first. I said art, you said history." Fletcher held up one rose and an 'Ancient History of Rome' textbook. "I told you I was fascinated by the statues the Romans made, and you gave me this. You offered to teach me about them."

He set them down, the rose on top of the book and continued.

"Second. I begged you to help me study for Science. You told me you were busy hanging out with Chyna, and I told you I needed you. You said everything I needed to know was in here. You were clearly annoyed with me, and I read this thing all the way through. It still didn't tell me why you were so mad. It didn't have everything I needed to know."

He set down the science textbook with the rose on top and sighed. Olive wasn't looking at him, but studying the two books.

"Third. There was only a month left in the semester. I was panicked, all alone, out on the roof at midnight. You came out, and after I explained how I was going to fail English if I didn't learn all about these famous authors and poets and I was freaking out. You left without a word, but you came back ten minutes later. You gave me this." He held up an old poetry book, which had clearly been used a lot. "You spent the night helping me study and when I needed a break, we would read from here. It was dark, and quiet, there were a million stars…" He didn't let himself finish but set down the old book with the rose on top. Then he sat down next to Olive. She looked at him.

He took her hand and stared into her eyes. "And last one. You told me off and you threw this at me. God knows how you found it so quickly. Maybe you suspected something. I realized I hurt you. God knows why I find myself needing to prove to you that you're not the only one I think about. I'm an idiot, but you're a genius. So have you figured it out yet?" He asked, placing the copy of 'Moving On for Dummies' on the coffee table with the rose.

"No…"

"You don't know what these are for?"

"No. Why are you doing this?"

"The roses are the times I knew I loved you. The books are the times I knew you loved me."

Olive started to tear up.

"These are all the books you've given me and I know you're going to deny it, tell me I'm wrong… but I know you gave them to me because you care about me. I care about you more than anything, including Chyna. Maybe I just wanted to see you get all jealous again. Maybe I feel like if you found out how much _I_ need _you_, you'd try to find someone you need more than me. I don't know why I acted so stupid. And I-"

"Stop right there." Olive interrupted. She hesitated a moment, and then moved forward and quickly captured his lips with her own. After a minute, she pulled back. "Leave me alone."

Fletcher was stunned. "What?"

"I just need to think."

"Why? Why do you need to think about it?"

"You can't do something like this and tell me you love me and think that makes up for what you did." Olive was close to tears, but didn't raise her voice.

"Then what…?"

"The kiss was to let you know I still love you. But my words are telling you that it's just not enough for now. Please leave me alone, Fletcher."

Fletcher backed out slowly, trying to understand what had happened.

He came back the next day, though. She was sitting in the same spot, but wearing her pajamas.

"You look cute in pajamas…" He spoke quietly "Kind of like that night under the stars with the poetry book…"

"I can't get mad at you for what you did when I knew you weren't over Chyna."

"No, you totally can, Olive. That wasn't fair to you. I want to be able to tell me if I'm going something stupid, because even if I already know, I need some encouragement."

"I'm glad you realize that. Because I don't want to end on a note like this. But I do need you to tell me one thing. Do you really wish I was Chyna?"

"I don't wish you were Chyna. Maybe I got a little wrapped up. I always pictured love with her. I never realized I could be in love with you. I wanted to act everything out like my fantasies, but I guess it didn't feel right. I'm sorry."

"I get it, I guess."

"Forgive me?" Fletcher gave Olive that cute boyish smile.

"Only if you _promise _never to try and change me again."

"I promise." Fletcher said seriously, making the 'cross my heart' motion.

"And only because that book thing was really romantic." She smiled, giving him a soft kiss on the cheek as he slid his arm around her and smiled.

* * *

***** SPOILER ALERT *****

**Pretty much related to the upcoming episode 'MeANT to Be?' where supposedly Fletcher tries to change Olive into another little Chyna. :o**

**Review it xx**


End file.
